Protective garments for first responders, law enforcement and others confronted with an unknown and potentially hazardous environment provide protection against projectiles such as gunfire, shrapnel and other hazardous objects. Colloquially known as “bulletproof vests,” such garments may take the form of body armor or other encapsulating covering for ensuring the wearer's safety against harmful or hostile activity.